This invention pertains to sliding doors and, more particularly, to a sliding door assembly having structure that directs a sliding door to seal against a door frame, wall, or partition panel.
Office space build-outs often use demountable partition walls to establish individual workstations or offices. Not only do such demountable walls help maximize space, but they also allow for increased configurability or variability in the build-out. To further maximize the usable space within a given area, sliding doors, such as pocket doors or bypass doors, are increasingly used rather than conventional hinged swing doors.
Bypass doors, for example, are generally caused to slide along a door track that is laterally offset from the wall or partition panel in which the door opening is formed. Typically, a small gap is formed between the trailing edge of the door and the wall or partition panel when the door is slid to a fully closed position. This gap provides a conduit through which noise and light may pass, which affects the privacy of the area enclosed by the door.
One proposed solution has been the inclusion of a rubber or plastic trim piece either attached to the trailing edge of the sliding door or the jamb of the door opening. While reasonably effective at noise and light abatement, such trim pieces or seals may present obstructions to movement of the sliding door between open and closed positions if the trim pieces are not precisely connected to either the sliding door or the door jam. Also, increasingly, some users have found the use of such trim pieces to be unsightly.